


Clutz

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Rhett compromises to show Link a good time in their office.





	Clutz

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-one
> 
> Prompt: exhibitionism

The door is locked. They don't actually want an HR incident. Link pretends it isn't. It's thin enough to hear through though. The blinds are angled open so that anyone paying attention out there could view them in abstract stripes. It's not perfect but it hits his buttons well enough and Rhett's comfortable with it. He'll take it.

He _ is _ taking it. He's on his hands and knees in the middle of the room with Rhett pounding into him from behind. Their knees are going to be killing them later, between the rug burn and the concrete floor beneath that. Better than his back. That time had been a mistake.

Link's naked save for his t-shirt rucked up under his arms, pants down around his ankles. Rhett, on the other hand, only has his pants down far enough to get the job done, his ass exposed. It's a compromise. He's a more than willing at home when it's just their bedroom windows open for passersby to peek in, stripping to bare skin and taking his sweet time to slowly drive Link wild.

Now it's a fast and furious fuck, just enough noise to let anyone who comes by their door know what they're up to.

Rhett pinches Link's nipples and the man falls to his elbows, moaning. He winces in sympathy as they drag on the carpet. His hands return to his hips, a light smack to his ass. He folds down closer to talk low by Link's ear, "They're expecting us any minute, you know they're gonna come knocking, looking for us. All that noise you're making, honey, they're gonna know you're in here on your knees taking my dick like you're made for it."

If anything Link gets _ louder_. He goes down to one shoulder so he can get his hand on himself, desperate to tip over the edge Rhett's brought him to. The feeling of him losing it, cock twitching inside him is the final straw, has him spurting over their rug. He cries with enough volume that Rhett's convinced even the closest offices could hear.

He pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. He wasn't kidding when he said they'd be needed soon. Rhett helps Link up, his legs quaking like a newborn deer. They get his pants back up, Rhett a little pleased thinking about his come leaking out to stain Link's boxer briefs in their next meeting. The rug will need their attention later; he drags it off to the side for now.

Link's hands do little to smooth out the wrinkles he's acquired all over his clothing. Rhett coaxes Link's hair back up, a little wild but no longer on his forehead. If Rhett looks a little worn, Link looks downright disheveled. No matter, he loves sauntering into meetings looking well fucked.

They exit together, make their way to the conference room down the hall. Before they've fully settled into their seats, Chase pipes up, "You guys okay? I thought I heard Link yell something."

Link's face warms pleasantly.

"Yeah, Link just stubbed his toe on the coffee table again. Clutz, you know."


End file.
